This invention relates generally to clamps and, more particularly, to strap clamps for securing tubing to an aircraft engine housing.
Aircraft engine assemblies require a vast number of pipes and tubes to be connected between components. The tubing and piping is often routed in a space located between an aircraft engine housing and an aircraft engine cowling. Although isolated, this area is still subjected to the high temperatures and high vibrations operated by the aircraft engine. As a result, any clamp assemblies securing tubing in these areas are also subjected to the high temperatures and high vibrations. Typically these clamp assemblies include a bracket assembly anchored to the aircraft engine housing, and a clamp positioned around the tubing to be anchored and attached to the bracket assembly. Because the bracket assembly is typically secured more rigidly to the aircraft engine housing than the clamp is capable of being secured to the bracket, the clamp is subjected to much more stress than the clamp bracket.
Clamping systems typically utilize a multi-piece clamp which consists of a flat base member and an upper member welded to the base member. Often the upper member is pre-formed to fit around a specific outer diameter of piping to be anchored. Additionally, often the lower member is also pre-formed to receive a specific outer diameter of piping. A problem with known clamps is that under the high vibrations encountered by the clamping assemblies, the clamps have a tendency to crack and fail due to vibrational fatigue. In particular, those clamps that are pre-formed have a tendency to fail at a location near the apex of the pre-formed bend or at any of the weld locations between the members. In some instances, these failures lead to failure of the base member and eventually to a failure of the particular tubing being secured to the housing.